HarryPotter and The Prophecy
by LizzyPotter1
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fic . Pleas R/R. Oh and rated Pg just in case.Also i will try to upload everyday so check back often
1. prologe

                                       Harry Potter and The Prophecy 

    Prologe:

    _There was a mysterious aura in the air . It was if something amazing was going to happen something un expected. A girl of the age of 17 was just sitting humming the most beautiful tune he had ever heard of . She was of medium height slender with beautiful black hair the color of the midnight sky and eyes sparkling like tiny silver stars with a sight twinge of blue. It seemed as though she was in a sort of trance humming like that . But plainly it could be seen that she was in love . In love but denied she was . She was calling out to her love at the same time . But it could not be heard. It was to distant._


	2. New People

th year and her sister J will be starting her 2nd year. Lizzy mother Olga was transferred to England because of her job; she is an Auror for the Ministry here in the U.S. Lizzy walked down the hall to go eat some breakfast. "Morning mom". "Good Morning, Elizabeth .How are you" But before Elizabeth could answer her sister came bounding down the stairs. "Morning mommy", "Good Morning Lizzy". "What's so great about it", said Elizabeth. "Don't talk that way Elizabeth it's not your sisters fault your mad". "Whatever mom whatever. I'm going to my room". Her mother sighed thinking to her self." I'm not only doing this for me I'm doing this for you and the whole wizarding world. Our lives depend on it." 

The next morning it was time to go. Elizabeth then remembered she didn't know how they where going to get there so she asked. "Umm mom how exactly are we going to get there"? "By flying of course." "But mom wont the muggles notice three people flying on BROOMSTICKS with LUGGAGE." "Of course not said her mother, "We will be invisible". " OK mom whatever you say. They finally arrived in England. Elizabeth's mother dropped her and her sister off at The Leaky Cauldron saying that she really needed to get to the ministry right away. So Elizabeth and her sister walked into the bar. Upon entering Elizabeth realized she didn't know how to get into Diagon Alley so she asked. "Um excuse me sir but how exactly do you get into Diagon Alley." "Oh hello my name is Tom." "I'm very pleased to meet you. I am Elizabeth Daniel, Lizzy for short." "I am not exactly sure how to get into Diagon Alley so could you please show me". "No problem, oh look someone's just going perhaps you could ask him instead he seems to be about your age." "Ok thank you for your help." So Elizabeth walked over to where the boy was standing and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around rather quickly. "Oh hello", said Elizabeth. "I'm sorry to bother you but I don't know how to get into Diagon Alley and I was hoping that you could show me." The boy turned around to Elizabeth he looked strangely familiar but she couldn't place it. "Hi my name is Elizabeth Daniel and you are?" The boy looked highly surprised upon Elizabeth asking his name. " My name is Harry Potter", the boy said. He looked as if he was waiting for something. "Well nice to meet you Harry. Um not to be rude or anything but I really need to get into Diagon Alley." She said checking her watch. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Here let me show you." He did something funny with his wand on the bricks and a huge archway open and their where shops like crazy. Elizabeth was mildly impressed in all the commotion she almost forgot about her sister."Oh my gosh where is J?" "J?" asked Harry. "Yea she's my little sister. Its short for Jaylin." "Oh" said Harry. "J where are you." "Over here Lizzy." Lizzy?"That's my nickname you can call me that if you want to. Oh! They found J by _Flourish and Blotts_. "Look Lizzy the books are fascinating aren't they." Elizabeth peered closer into the shop. Her sister was right they are fascinating. "Your right J they are fascinating. Harry grinned "Another Hermoine" he thought. "What's so funny?" "Nothing" said Harry "you just remind me of my friend Hermoine." "Oh ok". For some reason Elizabeth felt a small pang of jealousy but brushed it aside. "God Elizabeth, only three minutes away from me and you are already picking up guys", said Elizabeth sister. Elizabeth blushed scarlet. "No J this Harry. Harry meets my sister J." " Ohhh is it _The Harry Potter._" Harry sighed, "and I thought I would go unnoticed". "Yea that's me ". "Oh Lizzy you picked up a good catch." Said J. "Shut up stupid I just met him and I already new he was Harry Potter I just don't goggle at him like he's some kind of a show dog." She screamed."Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. Now you really have a bad impression on me. Don't you? "Not at all", said Harry. "Oh I'm sorry Lizzy but if you don't mind can we go to the Ice cream shop I have to meet my friends there. "Oh no problem, I look forward to meeting your friends". Harry grinned. "Ok then let's go" 

Harry's POV

She seems really nice thought Harry and really pretty. Ugh! Get your mind out of the gutter potter you just met her. Besides you have a girlfriend remember.Opps.But Harry couldn't help but wonder. The girl felt strangely familiar to him and it felt so right to just be talking to her. Harry was so lost in thought he didn't even realize they had arrived at Florin Flutscoes. (I can't spell Flutscoes so bear with me). As soon as he got there he spotted Hermoine and Ron. "Hi Ron, hi Hermoine." "This is Elizabeth Daniel". Elizabeth seemed to have pulled out of a temporary trance. "Huh, Oh hello .I'm Elizabeth. Lizzy for short. Hermoine extended her hand. "Hi Lizzy, I'm Hermoine, and this is Ron." Ron turned to look. "Oh hi ", Hi. "Oh I almost forgot", said Lizzy This is my sister Jaylin J for short she's starting her 2nd year at Hogwarts. "What year will you be in Lizzy, asked Hermoine."Oh, I'm going to be in 7th year what about you guys."We will be in 7th year too. "Oh." Noticing the awkwardness of the situation was beginnig to b I suggested we get going before we all have to leave.

__

Elizabeth's POV

I was a little nervous at first but as the day progressed I became more comfortable around Harry and "the gang" as people called it. In no time at all the day as over. I was really miffed to see it end but hey that's life for you I wanted to spend more time with Harry. I don't know why I keep thinking about Harry all the time . I just cant help it . Wait no I am NOT falling in love with Harry Potter.


End file.
